


Creativity is Creativi-key

by lesbijane



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Definitely not based on any personal experiences I may have had!, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijane/pseuds/lesbijane
Summary: The Creativity is Creativi-key badge allows scouts to take full control over what they want to create. As long as they make something original, be it an art piece, a song, a play, or anything else that exhibits their artistic talent, they may show off their work to earn this badge. This badge is recommended for all skill levels, so whether you're a beginning finger painter, or the world's next great sculptor, do your best!
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Creativity is Creativi-key

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after issue 8!
> 
> I'm not really used to writing Mal or Molly, so apologies if this is clunky at times or anything u_u

“You gonna be okay?”

Mal grumbled from her spot on the picnic bench. Usually, at this time of day, she & Molly would be laughing and trying their best to figure out a new way to accidentally hold hands for a bit. But today, she was laying down on the bench, and focusing on how the little splinters of wood would poke her cheek as she rested there.

“Hmmm. Not really an answer, there.” Molly looked over at the forest for a second, instinctively taking a glance through the trees to see if there was anything there – it was a habit Mal noticed her slowly develop over the days at camp. Molly looked back down at her, “Was it really that bad?”

“Yes.” Mal crossed her arms, “Take the _Creativity is Creativi-key_ badge, they said. It’ll be easy for someone as inspired as you, they said. But how am I supposed to ‘listen to my intuition’ instead of like, I dunno, getting some instructions on what I’m supposed to make? Like, what do you _want_ from me?”

“Some people really have a hard time with rules.” Molly kicked her legs idly, kicking up the dirt underneath her, “If you want, I think we can try taking it together later. Don’t they allow teams?”

“Well, yeah, but-“ Mal sat up, but she didn’t know how to say that she’d prefer to see Molly make something completely on her own. She liked being surprised by whatever new ideas Molly came up with. Sure, it would be fun working together, but right now she’d rather do anything other than walk up to the counselor and say, _hey, sorry about having a panic attack about how there were no real rules for me to follow to earn this badge. Could I get a do-over?_

Molly blinked at her. Still waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Mal took a deep breath, and sighed, “I just feel out of it.”

“Here,” Molly stood up, and stretched her arms up in the air as she did, “Would a sword make you feel better?”

“What?” Mal looked up at Molly, “No offense, but I don’t think we should steal anything from the fencing group. They’re ruthless.”

“No,” Molly mimed hitting a hammer on an anvil, “I’ll make you one. What flavor you want?”

Mal started to smile now. “Uh, how about… spicy. So it can fight dragons better.”

“Smart!” Molly pretended to get some red-hot metal out of a forge, and got to work. “I should also engrave something on it, right? It’s a tradition.”

“I want Mal Rulez. With a Z.” Mal rested her head in one of her hands, “So people know I rule, but I don’t care too much about it.”

“Hmm.” Molly almost squinted at Mal, scrunching up her eyebrows, “That’s… well, it’s your sword, I guess.”

Molly was tracing out the phrase, letter by letter, carefully in the air in front of her, where the sword was supposed to be. If anyone else was watching them, Mal was sure that they’d think they were nuts. Or maybe they wouldn’t, Lumberjanes camp was always just a little nuts.

“Ouch!” Molly jerked her hands back, and waved them in the air. For a moment, Mal thought she really did get hurt.

“Are you okay?” Mal leaned forward, not sure if she should get up, since Molly was already walking over towards her.

“Yeah. My fingers got burnt.” Molly held her hands out to Mal, showing off her fake injury.

Mal couldn’t help but stare. Molly’s hands weren’t soft, like the only other girl she’d ever held hands with, they were rough and calloused from years of archery practice. Mal liked that, it always reminded her of the way her own were so beat-up from playing her bass even though she’d never gotten a pick for it.

Without thinking, she held one of Molly’s hands, and gave her a kiss on the tip of her fingers.

Molly jerked back, like Mal’s kiss had burnt her too, but she relaxed again after the initial shock. Mal looked away, hoping she didn’t step over a line.

“Thanks for- thanks for kissing it better,” Molly said, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “Anyways! I think it’s done.”

Molly picked up the pretend sword, swinging it around in the air a little, “Only the finest for the bravest knight this camp has known.”

“Well, of course it’s the finest,” Mal took the sword from Molly, and tried to convincingly look like she was admiring the way it shined in the sunlight, “It was made by the most talented blacksmith this camp has ever known.”

Molly smiled, and bowed, “Thank you, thank you! I’m here all week.”

Mal blinked. “Wait. Wait, could we do this for the badge? This feels actually… inspired! And then you could earn it, too!”

“Sure!” Molly shrugged, “I don’t have any other activities today, and a badge would be nice. April’s been joking that I need to step up my game.”

“Then let’s step up both of our games!” Mal stood up from the table, “Okay, so what I’m thinking is, we should add some backstory- like, why do I need the sword? Why are you making it for me? How do we know each other? And-“

Molly laughed, “Hold on there, Shakespeare. I think what we’ve got fits the badge requirements enough.”

“But why stop there?” Mal was so excited she was walking faster than usual, making Molly have to speed-walk to keep up, “Why don’t we make something even better?”

“Maybe.” Molly took a moment to focus on how much Mal was smiling now, “Either way, it’ll be fun.”


End file.
